


adore you

by starlightkingdom



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightkingdom/pseuds/starlightkingdom
Summary: Thanks for reading, also posted on my tumblr @sweetkingdomstarlight-blog
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, bucky barnes x you
Kudos: 34





	adore you

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, also posted on my tumblr @sweetkingdomstarlight-blog

You drank down your second gin and lemonade of the night, feeling a buzz throughout your whole body, taking another look around the room. Not a single guy had approached you yet, even though you had your best dress on and the heels that made your legs look amazing.

Leaning on your friend and sulking you huff, “Nat, why is no one coming over? Can we go and dance?” Nodding her head, she grabs your hand and leads you out to the dance floor. “I just need one night to get him out of my system.” She laughs at you, shaking her head before grabbing your hips. 

“That boy will never be out of your system, the sooner you admit that the better.” Rolling your eyes at her, you stick your tongue out before feeling a pair of hands encircle your waist. The stranger pulls you against his firm chest before moving with you to the music.

Your ego now firmly back in its place, you lean forward to tell Nat you’re going to the bar with your new friend but when you turn around to ask him if he wants a drink you see no one, you didn’t even look at his face so it’s not like you can look for him. Confused but still thirsty you go back to the bar and order a cocktail, smiling when a cute guy sits down next to you and introduces himself. 

You turn to grab yourself a napkin, introducing yourself properly to Reggie the barista from Brooklyn when he’s already gone, the seat next to you empty. That’s when you feel it, someone watching you. It’s not Nat, she’s on the dance floor, surrounded by potential suitors but you know you need to trust your instincts. 

You hop down off your stool, leaving your drink and nodding to your best friend, letting her know you’re heading to the bathroom. Splashing some water on your neck to cool down, you decide to call it a bad night and text the compound driver service to order a car and then Nat to let her know you’re going home.

Leaving the bathroom, your instinct kicks in again but before you get the chance to look around you’re slammed into a wall. “What the fuck!” You manage to scream out before your mouth is covered by a hand you know all too well. 

He looks at you like he wants to devour you and once upon a time you’d have let him but not now, not after he broke your heart. You try to push him back but you know there’s no point - he’s too strong and much too determined.

Leaning in to talk in your ear, you shiver at the feel of him being so close. “Already trying to replace me doll?” You roll your eyes at him, digging your fingers into his groin, a move he taught you, shocking him so much that he actually jumps back enough for you to wriggle out of his hold.

“You dumped me, remember!” You shouted at him, slapping his face and walking away, but you’re not quick enough and he grabs you, pushing you against the wall again, this time more gently. Looking at you with sad eyes you can tell he wants to say something but can’t. “Bucky why are you here?” You ask him softly, knowing he’ll hear you over the music, trying to hold back the pain in your voice. It had only been a week and the ache was still strong.

He rests his forehead against yours and slows his breathing down to match your own pattern. “I’m sorry, I’m not the man you deserve but it hurts too much to let you move on.” you groan at the familiar argument and grip his head in your hands. 

“It’s me who gets to decide that not you.” Pulling him towards you, you kiss him sliding your tongue into his mouth feeling his tense body relax around you. Spinning him around, you push him against the wall with a thud. “You are a good man, James Barnes,” you say, punctuating each word with a kiss. He looks at you sadly and you know he won’t listen, you have this same argument every couple of weeks and every time he disappears on you but this time he smashed your heart into little pieces.

Sometimes actions speak louder than words, gripping his cock through his tight jeans you whisper in his ear, “Tell me you don’t want this and I’ll stop.” Rubbing your hand up and down you kiss his neck nibbling at the sensitive spot that usually drives him wild. He grips your hips and tries to push you away but you know him too well. “Tell me Buck and I’ll walk away now but you have to stop scaring men away from me.” As he moans in your ear his grip on your hips loosens and you pull him to a dark corner.

Loosening his belt, you slip your hand down the front of his jeans and rub your thumb over the tip of his cock, watching his face as he starts to squirm. “Maybe I should leave you like this? Remind you how much you want me?” With that he grabs your head and smashes his lips against yours, pushing his tongue in your mouth as you melt into him. 

Pulling back you look up at him “You have some work to do first don’t you think Sargeant?” Raising your eyebrow at him and pushing his shoulders down, he gets on his knees and runs his hands up your legs before pulling your panties to one side and licking a firm strip through your wet folds.

You have to bite your lip to not moan out loud as he focuses on your clit, sucking on it and flicking his tongue over it expertly. Feeling your thighs start to shake, he grabs both of your legs and rests them on his shoulders, holding you up as he continues his assault on your pussy. 

You hear someone coming and cover your mouth to muffle the sounds you can’t help but make while you have this man between your thighs. Bucky tries to pull away when he hears the same people but you grip his hair and hold him in place desperately, trying to grind your pussy on his face. He manages to pull back and you can see the lust in his eyes as he sets you down, kissing you harshly and letting you taste yourself while you quickly lower his jeans just enough to pull him free.

He pauses for a moment to look at you, rubbing his nose against yours, you smirk at him biting his lip for a moment before jumping in the air and saying, “Catch me!”. He’s stunned for a moment but quickly grabs your legs wrapping them around his waist, rubbing his cock up and down, nudging your swollen clit every time. “You still wanna break up with me?” 

Shaking his head, he kisses down your neck. “Of course not, no other man can handle you, doll.” He smirks, gripping your ass and pushing you down on his cock slowly. You feel like you’re going to explode with the way he teases you but two can play that game. As he holds you in place and gives you time to adjust you begin to clench and squeeze him quickly and feel a sense of pride when he groans out louder than expected.

“Fuck, Bucky, you’re going to have to move if you plan on making noises like that again.” He steadies you against the wall, fucking you hard and fast, your legs squeezing his waist and your hands gripping his hair.

“Please fucking cum I can’t wait much longer doll.” Pushing your hand down to rub your clit, it only takes a few seconds before you’re gushing around his cock, wrapping yourself around his shoulders as he thrusts a few more times before groaning in your ear.

You both still yourselves for a few minutes just gently kissing before you bite his lip hard. “Don’t you ever even think about breaking up with me again, now let’s go home you have a lot of apologising to do”. Smiling at you, he fixes your dress back into place and leads the way back through the club.

You feel a hard slap on your ass and quickly turn around seeing Natasha quirking an eyebrow at you both. “I see you found someone for the night” You laugh at her before blowing her a kiss and heading towards the car you’d booked earlier. “Hey Barnes!” She shouts after the two of you. “Break her heart again and they’ll never find the body.” You grin, looking up at him as he salutes her and climbs in the car, pouncing on you when you slide in next to him.


End file.
